Star Fox: Christmas Dreams
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: Its been five years since They broke up, five years since she became Kursed, but now, after a chance meeting on Christmas eve she realizes shes no the only one whos missing something. Just a bit of Christmas fluff I wrote. Read and enjoy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! I bring you good tidings and what not, I usually wait until Christmas day to post, but I decided that I was going to do it early this year, so that you could all read it a few days before that. Before I let you into the story just know that some of this based off my Old City Bar from last year, a kinda of sequel you see. So if you feel like you're missing something, go read that one.**_

* * *

_**Capital City, Corneria – Five Years after The Old City Bar**_

* * *

She trudged through the thick snow that covered the street, her heavy combat boots leaving wide trails as she worked her way around the city. Looking at her you couldn't guess much, she wore form fitting pants with armored knee caps and had a thick jacket that was pulled over her dark green combat vest and purple shirt. Across her back swung the currently empty holster for her custom made heavy blaster. The only real thing that you would be able to tell about her was that she was a blue furred vixen who's face was always in a scowl surrounded by her purple hair. She radiated such anger usually that people would cross the street to avoid her, not even wanting to risk the chance of bumping into her.

Those that worked on the seedier side of the law knew her though, not by her face, but by the purple half moon and circle she wore on her arms. Some said she was cursed, and that was the name she had chosen when she reinvented herself a few years ago, it fit nicely with how she felt her life was going, so she changed a letter and had the paperwork and cyber trail made that would prove it. Kursed. After she had appeared a few years ago, she was now known system wide as one of the most feared bounty hunters around. No mark was too dangerous and no job was too deadly, as long as the price was right she would do any job. Some part of her scoffed as she thought about the morals that she used to hold high, but that had all changed when _he_ did.

Kursed stopped and looked down at the red snow around her feet, a quick glance around and she spotted the source, the red light from a star atop of the bar from across the street. Kursed blinked as memories that she had buried tried to make themselves known again and she glanced at her wrist where her personal computer was installed, a quick glanced showed her that it was the twenty-forth of December. Kursed glanced back up at the bar then checked to make sure there were no cars coming before she walked across the street and pushed open the old fashion door to enter the bar.

As she pushed into the bar she saw that it had been remodeled since she had last been in. She paused, had it been almost five years now, it seemed like longer, although she couldn't exactly figure out why. As she stepped in she noticed that the bar seemed bigger then before, the owner had knocked down a few walls and made it so that the bar itself was an island in the middle of the room, with a long counter running around it with another ring of backed bar stools for his customers to sit at, tables were spread abound the room in clusters of three and four, and the dim lighting had been replaced and the bar was brightly lit. Yet somehow the bar still had a run down and homey look to it.

She worked her way through the bar to sit down at the island, the old bulldog who was here the last time she came walked over and stood in front of her. She let him look his fill before he spoke. "Don't reckon I've seen you before, what can I get you?"

Kursed almost blew it right there, she wanted to say the usual, but stopped after she opened her mouth. Instead she cracked her neck and spoke, her voice deeper from the modulator she had attached to her throat. "I hear this bar has some sort of special tonight."

The bartender nodded as he picked up a glass and started cleaning it. "That it does, you would like one I trust?"

Kursed snorted "That's why I asked about it."

The Bartender frowned "No need to be rude miss, just doing my job. I'll have the drink ready for ya in a bit."

In a few minutes Kursed had the special apple cider mix in front of her and was sipping at it gently. As the warmth moved down her throat it seemed to spread throughout her body, she closed her eyes and for the first time in years, she thought about _him._ Thought about that last year together, where they spent more and more time apart, where he began to act strangely, always trying to protect her before out right banning her from missions where she would have to set foot on the ground. She could have lived with that one, maybe. But what broke it for her was when he tried to ban her from flying. Her hand tightened on her glass as she thought about the fight that they had, and his...righteous and pitying attitude, like he was the only one who knew what was best for her.

"_Krystal...I need to talk to you about something."_

_Krystal looked up from where she was working on her Arwing, making sure it was ready for tonight's trip to Corneria and their visit to the bar. She smiled at Fox as she laid flat on the wing of the fighter and looked down at him. She had tried to start the conversation with a joke "Sure whats up Fox? Need to tell me its too dangerous for me to fly now?"_

_Fox's pause as he stared at her had the smile sliding off her face. When he opened his mouth and said nothing, Krystal slid around and dropped off the Arwing, landing in front of him. She stared at him, dressed in his jeans and shirt and refusing to meet her eyes. Hoping this was all part of an act Krystal waited, she was going to make him say it first. Maybe then he would think about what he was doing._

"_Yes." he said softly._

"_Yes what?" she replied just as softly as she crossed her arms across her chest._

_Fox kept his gaze on the ground "...I don't want you flying combat anymore..."_

_Kryatal had hoped that while he was staring at the ground that he would realize that he was about to do something stupid. But he didn't. Krystal's voice was deadly quiet for her next word "What?"_

_Fox was still staring at the ground, when he opened his mouth Krystal snapped "Look me in the eyes and tell me that. Don't look away like a coward!"_

_Fox's head snapped up in quick anger "Fine! You're not flying any more combat missions with us! Happy?!"_

_Krystal blinked "Why the hell not Fox?!"_

_Fox shook his head as if she didn't understand "Because, its too dangerous, I..." he trailed off "I don't think you can handle yourself."  
_

_Krystal felt her eyes widen and she sputtered as she said her next "You don't think I can handle flying?! I've been flying with the team for years, and I flew on my own a long time before that!"_

_Fox turned his head "Yea? Well that was before, this is now."_

_Krystal blinked as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, and her voice had softened again "Don't do this Fox, not to me."_

_Fox blinked and looked at the ground again before looking up at her "I'm doing this for you, its in your best interest."_

_Krystal stared at him "My best interest?! How is not flying in my best interest?!" Her voice rose over the last few words._

_Fox raised his own voice to match her "Because! I'm the leader of this team and I decide whats best for everybody!"_

_Krystal said nothing for a moment "Then maybe I wont be a part of this team anymore!"_

_Fox scoffed and turned his back "Fine! Go ahead, quit, see if I care!"_

_Krystal turned to face the Arwing "Maybe I will!"  
_

_Fox started moving away still calling out to her "Even if you do really quit, its not like you have anyplace to go! You'll be back!" With that parting jab he walked out of the hanger and left Krystal standing alone next to her Arwing, tears flowing down into her fur and fists clenched in anger. She paced around the Arwing a few times still sobbing quietly and so mad that she actually punched the Arwing on her last lap. She would show him, she would. She left the hanger, went to her room and gathered her clothes and her staff, packed it all roughly into a bag and walked out of the room. She walked passed Fox who was standing outside her door and ignored him as he called out that she would be back within a week and she would be lucky if he took her back. She ignored him completely, even shutting down her telepathic abilities and locking away all thoughts of him from her mind. _

_She grabbed her anger and held onto it. Held onto it all the way into the hanger, and into her Arwing, held onto it as she flew off into space, held onto it as she ignored the incoming calls, and she held onto it for all those years, building a shell of hatred around her that would prevent anything like that from happening again. She went to Star Wolf first, planning on making Fox hurt for betraying her like he did, but that didn't work out, so she moved on, roamed the planets until desperate for food she took a bounty hunting gig. Eventually, Krystal was no more...There was only Kursed._

Kursed blinked herself out of her memories as she heard the Bartender speak up from the other side of the island. Her view was hidden by the bottles that were stacked in the shelves, but that didn't stop her from listening in on the conversation.

"Merry Christmas McCloud. Usual tonight?"

Kursed didn't hear a reply but over the buzz of sound that filled the bar she heard a glass set down. Eventually he spoke. "Thanks Jake, hows your night been?"

Kursed assumed Jake was the barkeeper and that was confirmed when she heard him answer, in a quiet voice like it wasn't meant to carry. "Its alright, had a few rough people in tonight, but otherwise my only gripe is the smart ass sitting on the other side of the island here."

Kursed figured she was the smart ass.

"Want me to do something about him?"

Jake laughed "Nah Son, _she'll_ keep, she hasn't said nothing since she ordered the special. I figure shes calmed down. So how about you, any luck with that lass of yours?"

Kursed blinked, Lass? He moved on? It shouldn't have surprised her...but still...

She heard the sorrow in his voice as Fox started speaking "None, my latest lead lead me as far as Zoness, but from there the trail goes cold."

Kursed thought about that for a moment, one of the last places she had used her old name had been Zoness.

"You think you'll ever find her?" Jake again

There was a pause before Fox spoke up again "God I hope so Jake, I never realized how much of a difference she made for me until she was gone. Nights like this, I just keep wishing that I'll just walk in, and she'll just be there, waiting, and we can pick up where we left off."

Jake was silent for a moment. "From everything you've told me over these past few years, and from the few times I met her, I would have to say she was perfect for you."

A quiet voice "Yea, she was."

Jake waited a moment "So, why did you try and change her?"

"What?"

Jake sighed "Son, from what you told me, about everything that happened, you loved her for who she was, but then you tried to change her. Why?"

Fox was silent "I dunno."

Jake scoffed "Bull son, I've known you for a long time now, you never do anything with out a plan. You knew what you were doing and why."

Fox was quite for so long that Kursed thought he had left "I was afraid I would lose her. Some stray shot, some malfunction of her ship and she would be gone."

Jake's next words were quiet "Well, shes gone now Son, so do you want to try and pick up where you left off even though it ended the way it did, or do you want to try again and hope she'll forgive you."

"Try again." There was another pause "Thanks Jake, for listening to me every year."

Jake laughed softly again "Son, that's my job, Barkeep is only part of what I do." he laughed again and the two stopped speaking.

Kursed blinked tears out of her eyes before anybody saw them and stood up. She flung a few chips down on the counter, overpaying for her drink by a fair bit and walked out of the bar. As she walked she saw out of the corner of her eye that Fox was facing the entrance to the bar and his gaze focused on her as she walked. She left with out stopping and walked down the street, her emotions rolling inside her once again. _Damn him! Damn him! He can't be like that, I built the life I did on anger at him, I can't be like this now, not if he really is sorry. It has to be lies, he just said that stuff. I won't go back to him. I won't. _She was so absorbed in her thoughts she almost tripped over the small vixen who ran in front of her. Kursed stopped and was about to call out for her to watch her step when a large bulldog ran by, bumping into her as he passed. He snarled as he chased the girl "Watch it lady."

Kursed blinked once then her face hardened. _Not tonight_ she thought as she stalked down the alleyway the bulldog had chased the kit down.

* * *

Fox was still in the bar, thinking about his conversation. "Hey Jake?"

"Yea McCloud?"

Fox was still watching the door where the blue furred vixen had walked out of "This smart ass you mentioned? Blue fur with Purple hair?"

Jake nodded "Yea, what about her?"

Fox looked down at the ground before turning his chair to face Jake "Well, I didn't get a long look, but she looked a hell of lot like Krystal."

Jake laughed softly "I know, but believe me, she didn't act like your lass."

Fox couldn't help his next question "What did she order?"

Jake nodded at Fox's half empty glass. "Same thing you did." Jake shook his head. "You cant be honestly thinking that's her?"

Fox couldn't stop those thoughts, and Jake had them pegged exactly, what if it had been Krystal? He leaned forward on the counter "What if it was Jake, what if I just let her walk out of my life again. I can't take that chance. I need to know."

Jake shook his head again "That ain't her son, Didn't you see the patch on her sleeve, that was the bounty hunter Kursed. Mean thing. You best stay away from her. I've heard all sorts of lovely rumors about what she does to her marks. She hasn't missed a one and shes not nice to those that are required to be brought in alive."

Fox nodded slowly as he leaned back into his seat "You're right of course, I'm just going crazy. I think I need to head back to the ship."

Jake nodded in return as Fox paid for his drink "You do that, and keep in mind what I said, keep a wide berth from her."

Fox nodded and walked out of the bar, heading for the dock with the Great Fox in it. He was almost there when he saw a small fox standing on a street corner. Fox frowned as he realized the kid looked a lot like him. Fox moved towards the kid and the kid turned and walked into an alleyway. Fox started jogging to follow him and almost missed the sounds of the fight. He came around the corner to the alley just in time to see a bulldog dressed in a black vest and jeans have two blue furred hands land on his shoulder and a knee come up into his groin.

The bulldog hunched over from pain and Fox realized that the person beating him up was this Kursed woman. She didn't let the canine have a break as she grabbed him and spun him until his back was to the wall. Then she forced him ram rod straight against the wall and delivered another knee in between his legs. She drew back her fist and slugged him across the face one more time and as he reeled from the hit she grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall, ending the fight as he collapsed face first into the snowy ground with a moan of pain, he managed to roll onto his side before he passed out. Kursed waited a moment before kicking him in the chest. "Maybe that will teach ya to chase after little girls you sick pervert."

Kursed look around for the girl but only saw Fox standing at the entrance to the alleyway. "What are you looking at?" She growled at him. Fox shook his head and backed up a step "Nothing, I was just look for a young fox that had run into here."

Kursed looked around obviously, her gaze lingering on the thug on the ground "Well he ain't here, so take a hike." Kursed turned around to head back to her hotel when she heard the sound of wood striking flesh and spun around to see Fox kneel over unconscious as another bulldog in the same style of clothes as the bulldog she had just beat up approached her.

"You'll pay for what you did to my partner!" he growled as he swung the board in a vicious downward strike. Kursed caught the board in one hand and held it there. "Big mistake." she said softly as she drove the board into the bulldogs gut then yanked it free of his grip and broke it across the side of his face. The Bulldog collapsed next to his friend and Kursed stepped over both of them to check on Fox.

She found a cut across the back of his head but he was breathing, Kursed frowned at the happiness she felt at that, but buried it under anger as she rolled him over and shook him roughly. "Hey, wake up, or I'm leaving you here."

Fox said nothing, his head hung backward as she held him up by the shoulders, she scoffed and despite what she just said, slapped him hard across the muzzle. For some reason, this actually worked and Fox groaned as he opened his eyes. Kursed watched his eyes as he blinked and tried to focus. "Krystal?" he asked softly.

Kursed let go of his shoulder and he dropped back into the snow with a groan. "I ain't no crystal." she said as she turned around "Stand up."

She watched as Fox tried and failed multiple times to stand up, before she sighed. She walked over and braced a shoulder under him. She led him around the corner to where her hotel was, as they walked into the lobby, Fox murmured. "Where you taking me?"

"My room." was all she said as they worked their way up the stairs. Eventually they made it into her room and she let him fall limply on the bed. She shook her head and went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She sat down and started drinking, after she had downed two shots Fox moved on the bed. She looked at him as he sat up. "Welcome to the living McCloud."

Fox blinked and she watched as he took in the dingy hotel room. "Who are you?"

Kursed cracked her neck "Kursed."

Fox said nothing for a moment "You going to kill me Kursed?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Maybe, haven't made up my mind yet."

"How do you know who I am?"

She scoffed "Please, who doesn't know Lylat's hero poster boy?"

Fox said nothing for a moment "Can I have some?" he asked gesturing to the bottle.

She shrugged "Help yourself."

Fox slid off the bed and moved like an old man, holding the back of his head. Eventually he sat down next to her and poured himself a shot. As he slung it to the back of his throat he turned to face her. "Well Kursed, are you going to let me leave?"

She shook her head "Nope."

Fox nodded as he poured himself another shot "Alright. Well then, tell me about yourself..."

Some time later, the whiskey bottle sat mostly empty on the small table and trail of clothe led to the bed where Fox wrapped an arm around Kursed's waist as he rolled over in the bed. In a sleep heavy voice that proved his brain was mostly asleep he whispered to Kursed. "I'm sorry Krystal, I'm so sorry, I always hoped you would come back to me."

Kursed looked down at the hand across her waist. "I ain't this crystal person." she said softly.

Fox didn't hear her, he just continued to mumble into her shoulder "Please come back. I need you. Please."

* * *

When Fox woke the next day to sunlight streaming through the window, the hotel room was empty. He found his clothes and made his way downstairs, he checked to see if Kursed had paid for the hotel room, and briefly wondered if he gotten drunk and imagined it all. He left the hotel and worked his way to the Great Fox.

As he walked in Falco looked up from where he had been sitting "Damn Fox! You look like hell warmed over, you must have partied pretty hard last night. Get anything?"

Fox groaned and held the side of his head at Falco's loud tones, which just sent the bird into a fit of laughter. "I don't think I've seen you hungover since flight school Fox!" Falco continued laughing as Slippy came in.

"Fox!" He exclaimed as he came in "I was getting worried, I was just about ready to send a search party out for ya."

Fox waved him away "I'm fine Slip, just a little hungover, I'm going to head to my quarters and sleep it off. Unless something comes up, you can go ahead and leave the planet. Wake me if there is an emergency."

Falco was still laughing "Will do Fox, Go sleep it off ya baby."

Fox stumbled to his room and with out taking off his clothes, fell on his bed where he fell asleep for a long while. He woke up some time later and sat up in his bed, not quite sure what had woke him. As he sat there and thought about it almost felt like there was someone else in his head. Before he could quite connect the dots, there was a knock on the door.

He got out of his bed and walked over to the door, as he opened it he was met with Falco's oddly empty face. He blinked "Whats wrong Falco? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He still thinks he has."

Fox stopped, stopped moving, stopped blinking, he even stopped breathing for a moment. He turned slowly to look down the hallway.

"Hi Fox..." she said shyly, a small tint of purple still clinging to her hair "I hear you've been looking for me."

Fox felt his heart beat hard "...Kry...Krystal."

Krystal gave a slight wave and Fox sumbled forward, a hand reaching out slightly as if he was afraid that she was a ghost of his imgination. As his hand touched the side of her face gently he stroked her fur before he spoke. "Am I dreaming?"

Krystal shook her head as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes "No Fox, I'n here, I'm back, and I'm sorry."

Fox felt ears gather in his own eyes as he pulled her into a hug "No Krystal, I'm sorry, I'im sorry I tried to change you, I'm sorry for everything."

Krystal gave a wet laugh as she contiued to cry happily "Forget about all that Fox, Lets just...try again."

Fox pulled away from her "This is a dream, its a Christmas dream that came true."

* * *

_**Well, there you go, hopefully this will tie my Star Fox readers over until I can get back to working on The ReArmed conflict. Until the next time I update...**_

_**Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate that, Happy Holidays to whatever you celebrate. Oh and have a Happy New Year! See ya in 2013!**_

_**Ho Ho Ho, **_

_**-Emile**_


	2. Christmas Dreams, Reality 2

_**Well, I find myself a bit of surprised. Its just clocked over to December 25th here, and, well, I have another idea in mind, a small short little thing. But, well, I want to type it out, and upload it all for you this Christmas day, I hope you enjoy and are having a very Merry Christmas! Think of it as a much darker take on my Kursed/Fox getting back together bit.**_

* * *

_**Star Fox: Christmas Dreams, Reality Two**_

* * *

Fox was in the garage, as usual, Falco had long ago left to go spend Christmas with his on again off again girlfriend Katt Monroe. He paused as he reached for the next tool he needed to tune up his engine, and he found himself in one of the rare moments where he thought about his old life. He thought Falco had been crazy to suggest the idea of turning the Arwings in to racers, but they had indeed. it seemed like such a long time ago that the craft in front of him had been flying through the air, arcing in vast patterns with friend and foe alike. It sometimes still seemed odd to him when he would catch a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and notice the Team Star Fox racing logo on his jumpsuit instead of a flight vest. Fox cursed himself for his inattention as he returned to the task at hand. The Christmas race may have been cancelled, but Fox could always be found working on his racer. He was so focused on his work that when his wrist computer started beeping he jumped.

He walked across the garage to where it sat on his work table. Picking it up he gently pressed the alert program to see what was so important. A small holographic display popped up, complete with a garland and light decorated Christmas tree and presents underneath with angles flying around it. Above the tree the words Merry Christmas floated in cherry green and Red. Fox shook his head as he checked to see who had set the alert. He wasn't surprised to find out that Peppy had last accessed the gauntlet remotely to do so. Fox sighed as he set the gauntlet back on the table. It had been a very long time since he had a Merry Christmas, or any type of enjoyable holiday. Not that his friends didn't try of course. Slippy could be found inviting Fox to a family feast in November, and Peppy was always around on Halloween, even taking time off from his job as the new General of the Cornerian defenses. All of it to make sure the vulpine was never alone. Falco was even around on Christmas too, sometimes he dragged Katt along, but this time, Katt had dragged him away and Fox was alone in the garage.

"Boo Hoo."

Fox froze as the voice touched his ears. The orange furred vulpine slowly moved a hand to one of his spare tools. He waited for the voice to speak again, or any sound at all to tell him where his 'guest' was. When the didn't work he took a deep breath but found no scent aside from the usual grease and fuel that dominated the garage. It was then that he realized what was different, that feeling in his head, almost like he was sharing it with someone.

"Krystal." he said softly, as if guessing.

The voice laughed and in it was something cruel, something Krystal never had. "Wrong. So very very wrong." there was a pause "Or maybe you're right, maybe shes here somewhere. But not in here, and not in this garage."

Confused Fox picked up the heavy wrench and turned to face the garage right as somebody cut the power to the lights. Before his eyes could adjust to the gloom, he felt pressure on his wrist that forced his hand open and he lost his grip on the wrench. he never heard it hit the ground though, he spun around driving an elbow behind at...

Nothing.

Now even more confused and wondering if he was dreaming he spun around to face the garage.

"No, you're not dreaming. I'm here, I just don't like showing myself. Spoils the fun."

Fox glanced around still trying to pinpoint the voice, but it seemed to be coming from every direction. "Fun?" he asked trying to get her to talk again.

"The fun of the Hunt, I'm sure you remember it, chasing down bad guys in your Arwing, lining up that perfect shot, and taking it."

He wasn't sure why but Fox suddenly felt like he was in cross hairs, and he flung himself to the floor as a blaster bolt ripped through the the air above him.

"Oh _very_ good Fox, I'm glad to see all the years of racing haven't slowed your reflexes at all. When I found out that someone had put a hit out on you, I thought I was going to be disappointed when I found you had given up the skies for racing. But I should have known the great Fox McCloud never goes easy."

Fox rolled underneath the table as a trail of blaster bolts scorched the ground where he had been. He stood up on the other side and caught the shadow of movement from across the garage. He ran towards one of his tool chests and kicked it over spilling tools everywhere, and sending his old blaster sliding along the ground to stop next to the wall. Fox dived behind the chest and scooped up the blaster as more bolts hailed towards him. Fox rolled out from behind cover and fired a few bolts back at his attacker. He used the distraction to run over to the Ar-Racer and slid underneath it standing up on the other side and pressing himself to the side for cover.

"Come out Come out little Fox, don't tell me we're done playing already."

Fox gulped softly and peeked over the side, staring through his racers canopy, he saw another shadow of movement and waited until it stepped closer. When it did he stood up and unleashed a flurry of shots at his attacker as he vaulted over his racer. Instead of watching the figure dart away a small blue shield phased into existence and sent his shots arcing off into the ceiling. He kept the fire up as he ran at his attacker before throwing his blaster to the side and vaulting the shield. He dropped down behind his attacker and flung out his foot.

His attacker rolled away from the kick but stood up with a laugh "Its going to be that way, well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it. I've wanted to beat the stuffing out of you for a few years now. Glad I finally get the chance."

Fox raised his fists and spread his legs in a ready stance and watched as his attacker pulled a long staff off her back and twirled it around. She swung it at him in a sharp arc and Fox caught the blow on his elbow stumbling from the force of the attack. He used the force to move around his attacker and throw two quick punches at her side. But she spun away, hitting him in the side of the face with her tail as she did so.

"Tsk Tsk, Fox, try to at least hit me."

Fox growled and pressed the attack, but every time he threw a punch or kick, his attacker dodged away or intercepted it with her staff. The entire time laughing at his failure to connect. The fight continued for a long time, Fox tiring with each encounter, eventually he slipped up and her staff connected with his side sending white hot pain through his stomach. Before he could recover a kick from reinforced boots drove the air from his lungs and he backed away a few steps gasping as he tried to recover his air. Before he could do so though the staff came down on his back and drove him hard into the cold cement of the floor. He groaned as he laid there, unmoving. He felt the staff again, this time as it was used to roll him onto his back.

He closed his eyes as a red light appeared on the tip of the staff and blinded him for a moment.

"How the mighty have fallen."

Fox opened his eyes and got his first good look at his attacker, where he was dressed in his blue jumpsuit, his attacker was dressed entirely in a black body suit that hugged her frame, around her waist wrapped a black belt and from it hung the blaster she had used to attack him earlier. Her boots were the tall kind, climbing her tights and attached to the body suit by more belts. Her hands were wrapped in fingerless gloves and they held the staff on his throat. Her face was what had his attention though. She looked exactly like Krystal except for the fact that her hair wasn't beaded anymore and ran down her shoulder, dyed a dark purple that matched nicely with her blue fur.

Fox gulped and felt the staff ride his adams apple. "If you're not Krystal, who are you?"

She laughed softly "I was Krystal once, then you forced me off the team. you remember that don't you? I drifted for a while, I even joined Star Wolf. god what a disaster that was. I had to leave after that idiot Panther tried to force himself on me and I turned him into chopped liver. I'm still not sure if O'Donnell kicked me off because I attacked Panther or if I failed to kill him. "she shrugged "Either way, I roamed the galaxy, at least until I discovered the joys of bounty hunting. There was only one problem though, everybody knew who I was, and nobody wanted to trust a do gooder for the more...questionable jobs. That's where the money is at you know, so I vanished for a few months, and I rebuilt myself." The entire time she had been talking her eyes had been off Fox, but she returned her gaze to him. "You, my dear love, you can call me Kursed."

Fox nodded, recovered now "Alright, nice to meet you Kursed." then he swept her legs out from under her and rolled over on top of her, grabbing the staff and forcing it down on her neck, as he came to a stop on top of her. "You talk to much."

Kursed smiled seductively up at him. "You too love." then she raised her head up and kissed him. Fox was surprised at the contact, but he didn't pull away, instead memories rose up and drowned his common sense and he deepened the kiss, parting his lips to try and further the kiss. but as soon as he did, Kursed shifted her weight and rolled over on top of him, collapsing the staff so that it fit in her hand and pressing down on his neck. "Sorry Love." she said as he gasped for air "Not tonight, you missed your chance a long time ago."

As blackness danced on the edge of his vision he tried to gasp out some last words. Kursed paused as she realized what he was trying to say. She let a little pressure off his throat and asked him "What did you just say?"

Fox coughed sharply and gasped for a moment before he spoke. "I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I've hated myself ever since. Do you really think I like doing this?" he gestured around at the garage. "I should be up in the skies, with you, Falco, and Slippy." He paused "I still want to."

Kursed paused, while every one of her new instincts told her to push the attack and end the fight. doubtlessly somebody would come investigating soon or later. But something deep inside her was pushing its way out from where she had long ago buried it. "Seriously?" she asked

"Seriously what?" he returned, still conscious of the staff across his neck.

"You want to fly again, with me?"

Fox nodded slowly "I miss the team, I miss the missions, but most of all, I miss you...or rather I guess I miss Krystal."

Kursed snorted softly "Lets play devils advocate. Lets say I let you live tonight, not only that, but lets say I rejoin your team. You realize that it would just end badly right? I'm not Krystal anymore."

Fox smiled sadly "I don't think it would end badly, and I don;t think Krystal's gone, shes just buried. I felt that kiss, some part of you wants me back to."

Kursed snarled at him "I should kill you just for saying that."

Fox was quick in his return "Why, because its true?"

She didn't have anything to say to that, and it bugged her, he could tell. She rolled off of him suddenly. and he rose to his elbows on the floor, staring at her. She looked away for a moment, and Fox let the moment drag on into a full minute. "How would we anyway, your fighter is a racer now."

Fox grinned, even though she wasn't looking. "You think Falco and I would trash our Arwings? Those things are in storage, along with yours and Slippy's. These are extras."

She looked at him then, and he felt heat spread through his body uncontrollably. He would do anything to have her back.

"Really?"

Fox raised an eyebrow at her.

"You would do anything, even after all this time, and all this?"

Fox nodded slowly "Yes."

She gestured to herself "Even with how I've changed?"

Fox nodded again "Yes. I've told you already, I hate myself for what I did to you. I want to make it right anyway I can."

Kursed leaned down on her staff as it extended and held out a hand. Fox took it and was roughly pulled up as he reached full height he found himself locked into another kiss with one of her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him tight. This time it was her the deepened the kiss and he accepted her advances. They parted a few minutes later, both breathless and hot. "Well." she said. "That's a start."

Fox grinned at her. "Does this mean I need to buy you a Christmas gift now?"

She smiled back, it was tiny, just a hick of her lips on the corner of her muzzle, but it was a smile. "If this works out, you did give me one."

"Merry Christmas Kursed."

She glanced away from him and he frowned, she turned back to him quickly though "Fox, call me Krystal, I think I need to leave this life behind, at least as much as I can."

Fox smiled and wrapped an arm around her "I think I can do that."

They walked over to his racer and he popped the canopy and they settled in, her sitting on his lap. They settled in to take a nap and at some point Krystal laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Falco is going to be really surprised when he comes back. Think he'll join us in space?"

Fox laughed as well. "Krystal, he'll probably lead the charge."

The two of them settled into sleep, a bond that neither of them thought could be mended, once again, whole and strong between them.

* * *

_**Well there ya go, another bit of Christmas fluff for ya, if you enjoyed leave a review and let me know, they inspire me to write more. If you spotted something off, also review and let me know, I wrote this in under an Hour and a Half and I'm sure there are some things wrong with it. Merry Christmas one and all, and to all A good reading night!**_

_**Ho Ho Ho,  
**_

_**-Emile  
**_


End file.
